1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chair, in particular an office chair.
2. Background Art
Chairs with headrests have been familiar for a long time. As a rule the headrests have the drawback of complicated height adjustment by locking mechanisms. Adjustment of inclination is not possible as a rule.
It is an object of the invention to embody a chair with a headrest, the height and angle of inclination of which are as easy as possible to regulate. The gist of the invention resides in that a headrest is simultaneously provided with a height adjustment device and a device for inclination adjustment.
According to the invention, this object is attained in a chair, in particular an office chair, which comprises a pedestal; a seat support propped thereon; a seat supporting itself on the seat support; a backrest support for a backrest, the backrest support being mounted on the seat support; a headrest support mounted on the backrest support; and a headrest mounted on the headrest support and having a height setting mechanism for height adjustment of the headrest, and an inclination setting mechanism for adjustment of the angle of inclination a of the headrest.
Additional features and details of the invention will become apparent from the ensuing description of an exemplary embodiment, taken in conjunction with the drawing.